koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Neuenmuller
Sophie Neuenmuller (ソフィー・ノイエンミュラー, Sofī Noienmyurā) is the main protagonist of Atelier Sophie. Sophie is an alchemist who runs an atelier. One day, she pulls out one of her grandmother's old books to write a recipe within it. When she did, Plachta became sapient. Hoping to restore her new friend's memories, Sophie intensifies her alchemy pursuit. She appears as a playable character in Warriors All-Stars. Role in Game Character Information Development Furusawa stated that choosing one representative for the Atelier series was difficult due to its length. Sophie was chosen because she is the protagonist of the latest entry that was released during Warriors All-Stars's development. Atelier Firis was still too early in its creation for Omega Force to pull from at the time, though he thinks Sophie is still a good choice since she continues to appear in that title. Each character in Warriors All-Stars is distinctly rendered with varying tweaks and nuances done to replicate the original IP's visuals. Furusawa remarked that it was a difficult process and tough to decide on a final figure. He said that the Sophie that is finalized for the game is one of about twenty different models. Aisaka acted as Sophie as if she were in another Atelier game. She believes her character's cutesy mannerisms creates an interesting contrast to the tougher Warriors setting; she hopes everyone enjoys it. Personality Quotes :See also: Sophie Neuenmuller/Quotes Gameplay : , , , , , : Sophie swings her staff down left, up right, then to the left, then straight down. She then summons a purple magic circle to shoot out a purple projectile, then finishes by swinging her staff to the right. : : Throws a small concoction forward. Effects are randomized, such as fire, ice, and lightning. Sea urchins will stun enemies. : , : Sophie tosses forward three explosives that explode into ice crystals. : , , : Sophie tosses forward a ball of lightning that stuns enemies. : , , , : She summons a giant Puni meteor to drop down onto her enemies, resulting in a fairly large explosion emanating outward from where it falls. : , , , , : Sophie repeatedly throws explosives forward while pivoting. She finishes by tossing a very large explosive. : , , , , , : Sophie blows a horn and summons Puni to appear around her. They then charge forward to bulldoze enemies as she cheers them on. :Dashing + : Swings her staff up left. :Dashing + : Swings her staff up left. :Jump + : Sophie fires Puni Puni Missiles down at foes. :Jump + : Swings her staff to the right. : : '"Law of Hundred Flowers": '''Sophie summons numerous alchemy books to appear behind her in the air. They then all shoot projectiles forward. ;Hero Skill :Puni Puni Missile: fires a Puni Puni Missile at foes. ;Awakened Skill : ;Combined Skill :Missile Recipe: mixes her Puni Puni Missile with her partner's currently selected Hero Skill to fire a bigger projectile at foes. Effects vary. Vacuum Puni Puni (with Millennia): the duo summon a missile barrage on their targets. Fighting Style Gallery Sophie Neuenmuller - Bath Outfit (MS).png|Bath outfit Sophie Neuenmuller Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Ōka downloadable costume Sophie Neuenmuller (NATS-PUK DLC).png|Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi with Power-Up Kit downloadable portrait Sophie Neuenmuller (SC).png|Atelier Sophie collaboration card in Samurai Cats External Links *Atelier wiki profile Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters